


A violet nation

by Vicki_vicktor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concubine, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I love cucking people, Jhins a good guy with Zed and Shen, Kayn is Emperor, M/M, Please support this pitiful excuse of a story, Slow Burn, Templars, War, Xayah and Rakan work for Kayn, Zed is actually from the original league universe, Zoe is a sad person, lets go bois, odyssey Kayn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_vicktor/pseuds/Vicki_vicktor
Summary: Kayn captures the crew of the morning star enslaving them, the templar in exchange for their lives gives Kayn the power he wanted to conquer the entire nation, he spares there lives but still holds them captive, making jinx his new concubine, however upon trying to take over the nations he is still meet with strong resistance by squadron in the north and also by one in the south, both having names unknown and ruthless warriors that have earned their names as skilled assassins and killers.Kayn upon learning of their existence feels drawn to them, no, to their leader a masked assassin raised in the south but the protector of the north, the man goes by the name of Zed and he works alongside the protector of the south, Shen as Kayn, the new emperor gets more than he bargains for, no matter what universe he is in, he will never succeed his Master, never.





	1. Morning star falls

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I lied, I was going to do Kayn x Rhasst but I was like hey this would be cool and ish so this is how it was created but aye, remember this is an alternate universe so their lore arnt perfect<3.
> 
> Jhin in this story works with Zed as his second hand, Shen is an allied battalion that is also working with Zed while Xayah and Rakan are assassins who work for Kayn.

-Foolish women, that Templar is, isn't she, oh wait your dead, i forgot- Kayn thought amusing himself as he walked down his place halls alone, no voices that broke his mind, only himself and the occasional servant, he savoured his victory over the darken, he was no longer trapped, bound by the mind, his body and mind were finally one again.

“Emperor Kayn” The servants bowed as he entered the dining hall, the captain of the Morning star Yasuo was seated at the table alongside his comrades and the templar, who traded the world for them.

“Wonderful day isn't it?” He mocked, he found it amusing to have them seated at his own table after all those attempts at killing them but he made a promise to the Templar and as the Emperor he was bound to his words, even if he hated it.

Since his deal with the templar, everyone on the morning star fell under his control, they can no longer escape him and were forced to serve at his feet for most likely the rest of their pitiful lives, they despised this fate, Yasuo's room was a prison cell and Jinx was taken as his concubine, and the rest were forced to work in the mines, where he gathered up powerful gems and fuels to empower his army.

However, when he spoke his words still got no reply from the captain of the Morning star, he knew Yasuo would rather be dead than live under his roof and under his law, but he didn’t care, he believed it would be such a waste of killing talent, one day he would have Yasuo become the head of his army, he just had to play the waiting game with him, patience was his virtue after all .

Unlike Yasuo and everyone else, Jinx got to sleep in Kayn’s room, however he grew bored of her, it's true she was beautiful and strong and amazing with a gun, she and him would make a very good pair but he tired of her, she was obnoxious and overwhelming, he’d rather marry a commoner then an annoyance, she hurt his brain with her endless ranting, he felt his tolerance for her wither like the flowers of his neglected garden, she became more of a burden then a prize.

“Good morning Emperor” He felt the fear in the Templars voice, everyday to them was a day unknown, Kayn was without mercy and often killed of his own people out of anger, they had no time for failure and he certainly did not tolerate it, so she was alway on edge around him just like all of his staff, they all new never to betray him or they would all be put in their places once again.

Their morning breakfast was always the finest food in the galaxy, no one dared to poison him, he was immune and even an attempt would get them killed or banished, where they would most likely still die due to roaming space creatures known for killing and raveging small towns outside of the Empire Kayn’s superior had built for him, luckily Kayn gave a warning to all those who dared to, he would know if they tried and they would fail and die if he found out that they did.

The breakfast consisted of fruit, toast, meat and a glass of milk, they were not to waste food, it was valuable and it cost a lot to get fruit now, the inflation due to the war made fruits and vegetables a delecassy for the rich people since it grew in price recently due to Kayns uprising, the poor would have to rely on farms or they would just go with out it because to him they didn't really matter.

Most of them sat at the table, not a word was said, afraid someone would say the wrong thing, which happened quite often with Jinx at the table but her captain always took her punishment, he was unbreakable, Kayn hated it but loved it at the same time, that's why he wanted him on his team, he would be perfect for Kayn's army for his world domination as for the Templar, she was used for healing and conveying energy, if she did a bad job or refused, her dearest friends of the Morning star would pay for it, she was bound to the king like a dog to its kennel, she no longer had pride and she could no longer be trusted even by her friends, trapped by her own faults and betrayal, it was a truly pitiful sight, even he pitied her, almost.

The breakfast was over come with a deadly silence until one of the staff members came and informed him of an outside presence that wished to speak with him, he was delighted, he asked for them to be let in, knowing that it would be good, he had a feeling he knew who it was and he was right.

“Emperor Kayn” He heard for the door of the dining hall, Xayah and Rakan had returned from their missions early but this was as expected of the couple, he had meet them while traveling with his army, they had almost killed him but he made a deal with them, he would give them a place to stay and a nice pay in exchange for their loyalty and now? they greeted him with a bow before handing over information they had gathered from the north, where a rebellion was taking place, it was one of the only places that refused to fall under his control.

“We lost a lot of men fight in the north, we were meet with high resistance and they refuse to back down” Xayah informed him, he nodded trying to piece together a solution for this reoccurring problem of theirs.

“Pursue it with more force but also with caution, make sure they crumble beneath your feet, we must take back what is mine” his orders where exactly what they wanted to hear as they readied another battalion under his command to follow them into the north where the fighting would continue until one side submitted and he would not let it be his side.

“Emperor Kayn, please the north in my home” The Templar started, he tsked, raising his hand and slapping her, he wouldn’t let a women stand in the way of his victory, he turned back to Xayah and Rakan, nodding then sending them on their way once more to deal with this irritating problem.

Sona’s face was red, he left an imprint of his hand on her cheek, he didn’t care if it hurt, he was so close to taking over the whole of this world and the next, everything would be his and he couldn’t wait, it was almost too perfect thanks to the Templar herself.

After the morning startel he sent everyone back to their places, Yasuo was locked in his room, a prisoner of his own war, he pitied the crew he led into this, he wished he had never picked up the Templar because now his whole crew was trapped inside the sick and twisted Emperors house, with no way out of it.

Kayn returned to his throne room after he had finished his breakfast, this was the time were he would let many people visit him, many people visited him from all around the galaxy, they offered him many gifts and the most beautiful of women to add to his collection of concubines but he had no interest in that, he let more people in to hear them out, 3 of them were nobles and one was a commoner women.  
“Emperor Kayn, please take my daughter as your concubine” There was a desperation in this mother's voice, she must have been a poor women especially if she selling her own daughter to a cruel man such as himself it almost amused him, he let out a sigh, he decided to give her a chance.

“Show her to me” The women nodded, bring her daughter forward, she was skinny and blonde, she looked under fed, he almost laughed at the sight alone.

“You really think i would take something like that?” the amusement in his voice dawned down on them like bricks, she was doing it for her daughters welfare but Kayn had enough women throwing themselves at his feet to last a lifetime.

“Tell me, what makes her so special?” He asked, leaning back in his chair, he was ready to hear them out, maybe she had some kind of power, like the Templar or maybe she was of noble descent, he doubted that one though as he stared at the starved blonde body in front of him.

“My daughter was blessed by the stars, she has the ability to harness their powers” Her words intrigued him, he raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to hear more about this so called blessed child.  


“Go on, show me” The women put her hands on her daughters shoulder, nodding at her, telling her to do her thing, the young girl nodded and raised her hand to the sky, at first Kayn didn’t believe anything would happen but as she stood there her hands began to glow, lighting up the room with a mavroulis starbound light before aiming it at the ground creating a cosmic swirl before his feet, he called for a guard to stand in it in his place and they did so, they dropped to the ground, falling into a deep sleep, he was impressed.

“Well done” He said with a smile, he wouldn’t take her as a concubine, she looked to young for his liking but her power was not going to go to waste, he welcomed her and her mother into the palace, he would have her trained and she would use it to stop his enemies just like everyone else he had shown mercy, they were his now and they will follow his will whether they liked it or not.

Kayn waited a few more days for any news on the conflict in the north and south, he got nothing from the south, this time only Xayah returned from the north, she bowed lower than last time, she dared not to raise her gaze to meet his, the way she trembled told him everything, he knew she had failed.

“My lord” She started, nerves racking her voice to the core as he rose from his seat and walked towards her, he wanted to hear what she had to say for herself.

“I’m sorry, we have failed you” Their failure had been made quite obvious without the need to state it but he knew there was more to it then just the fact they failed.  
“Continue” He ordered, she complied, fearing for her own life now as she spoke of her failures.  


“A masked man fighting in the north has taken Rakan hostage, i can’t fight without him” He let out a rather disappointed sigh but their years of Loyalty proved them worth the trouble he was about to get himself into as he paced around his living room, he need to think, how should he approach this without endangering himself? a raid of soldiers should do the trick, surely.

“Fine, I’ll see to it then” he huffed, the fleer in his eyes beckoned danger as he headed to his private chambers, fetching his scythe and some men to aid him, Xayah bowed her head in shame as they passed but she was soon gestured to join him in the ship, this was her fault so she need to help take control of the situation she had led a stray with her lover, this would be her only chance to prove herself to the Emperor again.

Kayns ship flew in through the west, landing on the outskirts of the battle, Zed watched as the ship landed letting out hundreds of Imperial soldiers from the Emperor's battalion Zed hissed.

"Fall back" he yelled over the battlefield, he didn't want anyone from the resistance to get crushed by the ship as it landed in plain sight, for everyone to see, it was meant to intimidate but Zed had no fear of their new Emperor, he was merely a child in Zed’s eyes.

Once the ship landed Kayn deployed the first set of soldiers from the ship, now they outnumbered the rebellion in the north, Kayn gaining confidence, deployed the second one as well, he didn’t think they would stand a chance.

Finally he stepped out of the ship, facing the rebellion straight on with no fear, he was full of himself, more than normal but he had been like this since taking down the crew of the morning star and holding them captive for him to do as he pleases with them, the thought of all the power he hold makes him shudder with a sickening delight.

“I, Emperor Kayn, would advise you to back down, you are hugely outnumbered and i wouldn’t want to have you all killed” He started, calling attention to those still fighting in the middle of the deserted town as he took a small step forward.

“Surrender to me” His voice boomed, it wasn’t a request but an order, the people of the rebellion hissed in detest, Kayn smirked, he loved a good challenge.

“Fine, i shall force your surrender” He said taking his scythe into his hand, swinging it around with eaze, he broke through their front line, then began picking off all he deemed unworthy just from the way they looked, he killed 20 people in 1 strike, surely that would be enough to embed fear into their hearts but it wasn't, they held their ground, even though they were afraid of him.

“Shall i kill more of you?” He questioned, the people began to murmur and whisper until finally a loud voice broke the silence.

“Enough of this” The voice was deep and muffled, the masked man had finally had enough of this senseless killing, Kayn looked for the voice through the crowd but saw no one who could bare such a deep and intimidating voice.

“ _Emperor _” The voice came from behind him this time, teasing him, it was a husky whisper against his ear, he turned to face it catching a glimpse of the man pursuing him, he had a metal mask, carved by the greatest metal workers in this area, it was war born, dented beyond its days but he still wore it with pride, like any true warrior would.__

____

____

“You, who are you” Kayn’s question got no reply as the man slipped through the crowd, daring the Emperor to follow, he was hesitant but he was the strongest being of them all, he believed any way, so he did, he followed the masked man through the crowd, killing anyone who tried to touch him and all who stood in his way when chasing after his prey.

Finally, he came face to face with big wooden doors, they were locked, he shook them, the rattle could be heard from miles away, he seeped through them growing tired of this game of hide and seek, the room was huge, statues painted the area, distraught, the faces of pure agony painted them like the blood on Kayns floor in his throne room.

“Show yourself” He ordered, this time there was a reply an echoing laugh that filled the empty temple, the laugh bounced off the walls, he couldn’t tell where it was coming from, he looked around, holding his weapon close to him like he was a child again.

“Afraid are we?” The voice taunted from within the shadows, Kayn had nowhere to hide now, this man was just like him so his powers were rendered useless against the man in a mask, no matter how hard he tried, the shadows wouldn't bend to him right now.

“You also bend the shadows?” He asked warily, he couldn’t believe another person was capable of this, why had no one told him, a person like this was dangerous to his existence, to his empire.

“I don’t bend them, i control them” He purred, making shadows reaching for the Emperor, deformed and cold, their embrace was unpleasant as he was held at bay by this masked stranger.

“Leave this land and take your men with you” The man ordered him this time, there was a threat at the end of his tone, it said _Try me, i fucking dare you _Kayn scoffed, who was this man to dare him to do anything, he was king, not some scared commoner who worked in the fields.__

__“You should be begging for you life, not ordering me around” he retorted, the masked man just hummed in amusement through his mask, his breath was cold as he was swallowed by the air, was he truly alive behind that mask? Kayn grew worried, he felt the grip from the shadows grow tighter around him, their embrace becoming painfully tight._ _

__“You truly have a lot to learn, Shieda Kayn” Kayn froze, the man knew his full name? no one had even been told his full name not since he was a child, Just who was he? his heart was thumping, now he wasn't sure what to do against this man, using his own powers against him to hold him captive._ _

__"Is that fear i sense in you" The man teased as he reached for ward pulling Kayns head up, bringing them face to face, their eyes meeting, a swirling crimson red fire against a dull drowned out brown that was filled with deteriorating confidence._ _

__" _Who are you? _” He repeated the same question once again this time with a desperate yell, he felt the man draw closer to him, sneering him in shadow runes that not even he could break, helpless and trapped, the man rose to his in front of him, a cruel smile painted across his face, he leaned in once more, his breath hitting Kayn's neck making him shiver slightly at the strange feeling.___ _

____“I am your master”._ _ _ _


	2. Between worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn get what he deserves as Zed decides to teach him the true meaning of domination and Kayn begins to fall for Zed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the sand one are soo freaking long, :'(

 

"You're my what?" Kayn questioned, there was no way he would believe this... stranger was his master? no he wasn't a stranger, he could feel it, he knows him from somewhere, somewhere.

"Who are you really?" He questioned again, the shadows around him tightened around him even more, creeping up his body, locking everything in place, Zed made a short growl.

"I told you, didn't I?" He said, his head tilted as his crimson eyes pierced through the slits in his mask.

"I am your _master,_ Shieda Kayn" Kayn let out a small chuckle, pulling against the shadows that seemed to grow even tighter.

"I am a King, not your slave" he hissed out right, he had never let someone tell him what to do, he wasn't about to start now.

Zed liked Kayn's spirit, it was like his Kayn back home, except that Kayn knew his place, where he belonged, beneath Zed, under his feet.

"I admire your spirit, I truly do, its a shame I know all of your abilities already though" Zed said, folding his arms over his chest mockingly and  Kayn snarled like a caged animal, Zed loved when he put Kayn in his place, no matter what dimension.

"I have more power then you could ever imagen" Kayn hissed, struggling more against the shadows, Zed watched as Kayn tried to bend the shadows to his own will.

"Like I said, Kayn, you bend them but I _control_ them" Kayn felt them tighten again, he could barley breath now, completely at this man mercy, no, not quite, he let the shadows indulge his body using them to morph into one, shadow stepping out of the tight grip. 

"I to control them" he retorted, Zed just shook his head, he knew that Kayn would always put up a fight but this Kayn has no knowledge of his biggest weakness, him.

"No, you _use_ them, _bend_ them, I _make_ them, _control_ , _twist_ , _create_ them, that is why you can _never_ beat me alone" Zed had learnt a lot just from seeing this Kayn use his abilities once, you should always study your opponent before you battle.

Kayn stood 5 feet away from this man, his armor was unworldly, he hand quite noticed the marks in it till know, some were runic, some were a language long extinct, everything about this stranger was, was a little frightening.

"Who are you" he repeated once again, Zed was getting sick of the repetition from this student of his.

"You know the more you ask the less likely I am to answer, right?" Zed's voice had an echo to it, it bounced off the walls as kayn glared in his direction.

"Aww poor Kayn, the helpless Emperor" His words were venomous, he had always hated Kayn's ego, every part of it made him feel, odd? he always had the urge to hurt him when he flaunted it, he loved the fighting spirit that came with it though.

"I am not helpless, you are" Kayn hissed as he went to strike the man down, he was fast, Zed would give him that but speed it not enough, Zed raised his foot, kicking Kayn directly in the chest, he heard a loud crack as Kayn was knocked onto the floor, he must have fractured his ribs, he watched as Kayn grabbed his chest, purely out of pain.

"Ah, unlike my Kayn, you hold less tolerance to pain" Zed said with a smirk, he walked over to the Emperor on the ground with his head still bowed, he placed his steel boot on Kayn's right shoulder, kicking him down, bring his foot up.

_Crack_

Kayn curled over as Zed stomped on his rib cage.

_Crack_

He bought his foot down again, this time Kayn let out a yelp.

_Crack_

"Again?" Zed asked, he was mocking him, Kayn hissed, he managed to avoid the last kick by sinking into the floors, this man was truly powerful.

too powerful.

* * *

 

He hand managed to run away, the mans voice still lingering in his mind, just as those vivid crimson eyes did, he found it strange, he knew this man but at the same time he didn't.

-You let him make a fool out of you- He hissed to himself, he felt a little defeated, he hated this feeling, he had just gotten the captain of the morning star in his grasps and now he was faced with a new problem, no, not a problem, merely an obstacle, he tried to reassure himself.

"Emperor Kayn" The voice of the servant snapped him out of his deep thought, he was actually glad that it had, he turned to the small servant girl as she held out a piece of paper to him, it was a note.

 

_"Dear Emperor:_

_Our battalion has lost grips on both the north and the south now, we are truly sorry, the struggle we are face with has forced most to retreat back to our main base in the capital city, we would like to report an uprising, the man you dealt with today (the one with the mask) might have a connection to the dark stars that linger between worlds, demi gods that forge or destroy worlds, we have sent your finest team of assassins to investigate this matter, if this is so, he could change everything, stripping you of everything you have worked for and we can't have that, the star guardians have been spotted along the west empire sky, unfortunately we have also lost control of your favorite area, the Everpool river, it is a pity to have to be the one to inform you but we needed to tell you right away._

_-A"_

"Emperor Kayn?" The servant girl said as she watched his eyes gleam with spite, he was losing? even with his new found power? no, he could not let this happen.

He would not let this happen, he sent the girl to fetch him some paper and his writing equipment, so a pen and began writing a message to his leading general, the women he calls A.

 

_"Dear A:_

_I was gravely misfortuned reading your report back to me, should I say... disappointed, however now is not the time to dwell on such things, the man I was confronted with today, do you know his name? or his home country, I have done some searching myself but have always found nothing and I'm starting to lose my patience, first the Moring star and now this? absurd, I don't pay you all for nothing, take care of the west before you even think about starting on the south, not with that man there, also, make sure you return Rakan to Xayah, if he is not already dead, foolish assassin, to naïve to think about the consequences he would face if he were to be taken again, make sure you get it through his hollow brain._

_-Kayn"_

He gave the message to the servant girl, she took it cautiously as Kayn slammed his fist on the table, all because this one man shows up out of nowhere his plans are being ruined but that's not all that bothers him.

-Calm down- His mind begged him, he was not in the mood to listen to his inner self right now, he decides to call for one of his concubines to comfort him for awhile, he will never really be one with himself, even with rhaast gone.

 

* * *

 

The dark was oddly unpleasant this evening, Kayn normally dwelled in it, the air stirred around him, the shadows were mocking him now, all because of that man, that one man almost ruined everything and yet he was almost captivating, no what was he thinking, there was no way he could find a man captivating, right?

Wrong, the man taunted him even without being their, the shadows reminded him of him, grasping at him, holding him captive in their dark embrace, he had never felt so helpless and yet that made him excited, he really didn't want to admit it.

The cold feeling of metal still felt so vivid against his face as the stranger handled him without mercy, why was he feeling like this? his body felt hot, ecstatic, electric almost, that cold crimson glare, deep muffled voice, Kayn felt himself shiver with delight and shame as he imagined that mans Icey breath against his neck once more.

Just thinking about it left a feverish sensation  that made his stomach turn, he felt hot, inside, he craved that merciless glare now more then ever, sure the kicks in the chest hurt but at the same time, it actually felt good, perhaps he was a little more twisted then he would like to be, he wanted that man to... beat him? No! that would be absurd yet he didn't seem to resent the thought of it, it made him tingly.

-What have I become- he hissed to himself, he was swelling in his pants just from thinking about the stranger, it was almost too shameful, he is a king, not some cheap whore.

It was almost to frustrating for him, more like embarrassing actually, he yarned for a mans touch? pathetic, oh if Rhaast could see him now, all the things that he would say, he could already hear his voice again.

- _ **Cheap whore**_ -

more.

- _ **Slut**_ -

MORE.

- _ **Weak**_ -

He gasped, realizing what he was doing, caving into his sick fantasies, letting the voice of the Darkin mock him well he got off to a mans touch, he couldn't let himself fall to that level, not yet, he called for another concubine to try mask this feeling growing inside him, hoping it would work, hoping it would.

But it didn't.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who support my works, I love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write so I really hope you like it, it was a hard concept to write to and I would love your support <3.
> 
> Thank you to those who supported my other work Project Raven even though its a sappy love story <3.


End file.
